wrong turn
by HarumiLove
Summary: sometimes taking a wrong turn is the right move hansoff


gotta love some hansoff ;)

based off of this post! post/77900569649/im-crazy-3

Turn 1

The sound of birds chirped in the early morning. They seemed to be doing a rhythm that was just enough to annoy Kristoff into slowly opening his eyes. He become slightly alert, at least that he was in a bed. Last night was….wait. What happened last night? He sniffed. Guess he drank too much. What was he drinking for anyway? Something…upsetting? Celebrating? Couldn't remember.

The dirty blond blinked open his eye for the fourth time and adjusted his sight. Sitting up he swayed side to side lightly from being so out of it. Suddebly there was a cool breeze all over his body. Looking down he saw that he was naked. Nothing strange about that since he normally slept naked. But, where was he? Looking around he could see that the place was quite lavish. The sheets felt amazing on his skin and the bed was so soft but firm – just perfect. The wood that was carved for the furniture had a beautiful honey and rich touch to them.

Kristoff could feel a presence in the bed with him. While rubbing the back of his neck he looked over at the lump under the covers next to him. Their back was to him and he turned onto his side to pull the barrier away. He was thinking of how crazy Anna's hair would be under the blanket. And how she would be drooling. His heart wasn't racing though, not was he super excited to see her. It was more of a just to see what he already knew was there.

Pulling back the thick covers it was not Anna that he saw. Not her fuzzy messed up two-toned hair. Not her cold drool running down her chin. Not her awkward arm pose as she slept. Nothing that he saw was the woman he was expecting. Instead, laying next to him, was Prince Hans.

Kristoff quickly retreated to the other side of the bed and covered himself with his arms, terrified. What was Hans doing here?! Wait what was he doing there? This must be Han's place? But how….why…why…oh god why is he naked?! Was Hans naked? Did they…do…stuff? Were they both so drunk that they had sex? But why? Not enough alcohol in the world would have him do this! At least, he thought.

As the blonde mulled over his nightmares in his mind he looked back over at the sleeping Prince. He slept so peacefully, and gracefully. Mouth partly opened, long eyelashes resting peacefully on fair skin, curled with hands by his head and knees up. Kristoff didn't even know that a man could sleep so beautifully. He concluded that it was because he was a Prince. He chuckled out loud at the thought of "sleeping gracefully lessons." Unfortunately his noise making caused the Prince to shuffle to the other side and open his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake. The brunette sat up and Kristoff saw that he was shirtless, but did have bottoms on. He mentally sighed in relief.

"I…Is that all…?"

"What do you mean?" Hans looked over at the other man.

"Uh I don't know let's start with why in the hell are we in the same bed? And I'm naked? And in the same bed?!"

"Stop yelling, jeez. I guess you don't remember." Hans ran his finger through his hair which Kristoff took notice in. "You were extremely drunk last night at that new pub. I actually can't remember the name of it, I was just walking around, since I wasn't feeling to well. Anyway, I heard your loud ass voice complaining about something. I go toward you and you're just out of it. I could tell you were not going to make it home, even with Sven." He held up his finger to stop Kristoff form interrupting. "He's fine and he's outside in the shed…with plenty of carrots. Anyway, I brought you both back here and well, yeah."

"Well, yeah? What's that supposed to mean? What happened next?"

Hans plopped right back down on his back. "I don't think you want to know."

"Tell me, now."

The Prince sighed. "Fine. When I brought you back here you followed me around everywhere complaining about Anna. How she doesn't love you or something or how you feel like she doesn't love you. Once I was finally done getting ready I was getting into bed but you wouldn't sleep on the futon you climbed right up here and started stripping. You were not listening to anything I had to say to try to stop you. Eventually I just gave up and laid down in hopes you would just go to sleep. It worked for a little but then…"

Kristoff leaned in, wondering.

"You started to attack me."

"Attack you?"

"Yes. You started to feel me up and bite my shoulder. I didn't know what to do I first hit you on the head but you were pretty determined. You quickly stopped and fell asleep though. And now, here we are."

"What…in the hell!" Kristoff looked off into the distance. He could not believe that this was happening that this even happened.

Hans looked at him wondering what was going on in his mind.

Kristoff furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed and armful of the covers and stood up while wrapping up his naked body.

"What….are you doing?"

"I see that you have alcohol in here. I'm going to drink."

"Don't you think that has landed you in enough trouble?"

"I can't believe that this is happening. I'm going to drink and see if the same thing happens. But I won't get too drunk. Just enough to know what's going on. I need to know if having those weird feelings was a one time thing or not….I guess." He walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of whatever the first thing he saw was. He couldn't even pronounce it and his throbbing head wasn't helping.

Now without any covers, Hans stood up and opened his drawers to get dressed. He sighed.

Kristoff looked over at the Prince.

"At least wait until tonight."

to be continued


End file.
